Like Marshmallows
by Whitewash
Summary: Chapter 3: Ritsu has the great new idea of putting on a musical instead of performing live. Mio is not amused. And just what did happen when Yui took Azusa home?
1. Lyrics

Tacky... Tacky...

_"You have such weird taste, Mio."_

Were her lyrics tacky? Maybe it was her fault that she saw romance in every aspect of her otherwise uninteresting life, but she thought it was a gift. A gift! "Weird" was just another word for "original," "extraordinary." It was OK to be weird once in a while; weirdness brought good things. Weirdness expanded one's horizons, enhanced the value of one's life. Besides, it was boring to be boring. Why write about simply being in love when you could compare the confusion of being in love to one of those bags of assorted hard candies? If you put your hand in, after all, you never know what you're going to come up with.

"After School Tea Time, huh? It really is all about food..."

Mio had been told she had a strong voice, a good singing voice, that suited rock bands. She was becoming accustomed to performing at school, but they were really just a club. She wasn't planning on pursuing a musical career, although Ritsu talked about it all the time. It was nice. It was really nice. She would miss it.

She stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her and sighed. It'd be nice if she could come up with some new lyrics for the melody Yui had magically come up with. Azusa helped smooth it out, but ultimately Yui had been the one to create the piece. She kept on playing the melody over and over in her head—but the idea was just out of reach. What did it sound like?

Her cell phone chimed. She checked it, and saw Ritsu's number. Mio flipped open her phone and read the text: "Trouble writing lyrics?"

It was just like her to text something totally obnoxious like that.

Mio replied "Yes," anyway.

* * *

Ritsu forwarded the text to Yui, Mugi, and Azusa. "See?" she texted them. "I knew it!"

"What was the point of this again?" asked Azusa.

"I didn't think she put any thought into her song lyrics, but she does!"

"Well, of course she would care! She's going to be singing them, after all."

"But Yui is our lead."

"True." A second text: "People are going to hear it, though."

"She should have gotten over her embarrassment, then."

"Why?" came Mio's belated text.

"Just wondering," answered Ritsu.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"But song lyrics are hard to write," came Azusa's reply.

"Mio's are just weird, though."

"They're distinctive."

"Do _you_ like them?"

"What do you know?" asked Yui.

"Mio has trouble writing song lyrics."

"Oh, wow."

"I know."

"I think they're OK," replied Azusa.

"You're just a sucker for the club."

"Is that bad?"

"Of course not!"

"You made it sound like that, though."

"Maybe you should write song lyrics, Ricchan!" wrote Yui.

"It's embarrassing, though..."

"Mio gets the most embarrassed of us all, though!"

"Yeah, but she's used to it."

"It'd be a nice change!"

"But I can't."

"Now you sound like Mio!"

"Ritsu, I got a message from Mugi," texted Mio. "Here, I'll forward it: 'Maybe we should let someone else try writing lyrics if you're running out of ideas.' Is that a good idea?"

"See, Mugi agrees with me too!" wrote Yui.

"That's a good idea, actually," wrote Azusa. A second text: "Giving someone else a shot, I mean."

"You should try it, Ricchan," messaged Mugi.

"It won't be the same, though."

"You like her lyrics that much?"

"No. It's just embarrassing."

"To be honest, I'm not very creative myself."

"Or, maybe I could write them!" Yui volunteered.

"For some reason that idea scares me."

"Why?"

"I really don't trust you."

"Aw!"

"You're really going to let me off?" Mio wrote.

"What, you don't want to write the lyrics anymore?"

"I like writing lyrics! This melody isn't really doing much for me, though."

"Maybe just this one song, then."

"Then are you writing them, Ritsu?"

"I don't want to."

"Yui's asking me."

"Yui's asking everyone."

"I guess if Mio doesn't want to do it, then Yui could," suggested Mugi.

"It might be worse."

"I feel like you guys are leaving me out," said Azusa. "What's going on?" A later text: "You should give it a shot, Ritsu. You were complaining about them, after all."

"I can live with them."

"It's either you or Yui."

"You don't have to volunteer yourself, you know," said Mio. "Just give me a little time, and I'm sure something will come to mind."

"Oh, good."

"Yui seems eager, though. I guess I could give her a shot..."

"I have a better idea," texted Mugi, "why doesn't everyone try writing song lyrics, and we can decide who's is the best?"

"Oh, good idea," said Azusa.

"Sounds good to me!" said Yui.

"Yeah!" Mio replied.

"All right, all right. See you Monday, then."

Ritsu snapped her phone shut. Her thumbs hurt.

* * *

**A/N**: Obviously this isn't over yet. The text scene was fun to write, though...hehe. Written entirely on impulse, so if this doesn't get updated for a while (or ever), you know why.

EDIT: Fixed a couple things for clarity's sake; I'm leaving out most suffixes save those used in nicknames, so if you noticed their glaring absence, my apologies. I just don't like them...


	2. Fever

"...Hooot," groaned Ritsu.

"Nn, but I can't stand air conditioners," said Yui.

"Doesn't someone have an electric fan they could bring in?"

"Azusa...?" Mugi asked, prodding her underclassman on the shoulder.

Azusa slumped over on the table and groaned.

"Ah! Did she collapse from the heat?" said Mio.

"Mrn... How do you do it, Mio?" mumbled Azusa.

"Huh?"

"I mean, with your hair..."

"It wasn't that bad before!" said Ritsu.

"Did you catch a fever or something?" asked Mugi.

"Hay fever?" Yui suggested.

"Haaah..." sighed Azusa.

"I can't practice in this heat!" Ritsu whined.

"Especially because you're on drums..." Mio added.

"Yeah! We should just eat ice cream and drink juice here for the rest of the summer!"

"Summer vacation is coming up," Azusa said, briefly raising her head to look at the other members of the club.

"Oh yeah," Mio mumbled. "I'll have summer classes..."

"Summer classes?" said Ritsu. "You're so boring!"

"At least I know which college I'm going to," she quipped.

"So! Yui and I have plans!"

"Really?"

"But I thought the 'musician' plan had been a failure," said Mugi.

"Stop being omniscient!" snapped Ritsu.

"Do you really have plans?" asked Mio.

"Uh... Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Yui was attempting to feed Azusa ice cream.

"Will this help?" she asked.

"Nngh..." was the response.

"I think she's getting worse," Yui mumbled.

"Do you want to go home?" Mugi asked.

"Nn..."

"Oh boy," said Ritsu. "If not even Yui can help her..."

"Ah, I'll just go get a wet towel," Mio murmured as she walked out of the clubroom.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Yui said cheerfully.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ritsu.

"Hm," said Mugi. "Didn't we text each other about song lyrics last night?"

"Oh, right! Since Mio was having trouble with them..." Ritsu shook her head and pursed her lips. "So what? It's not like we're going to perform anytime soon."

"Aww, I forgot mine," said Yui.

"I have mine in my bag," said Mugi. "What about you, Ricchan?"

"Eh, I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

"That's too bad. I wanted to see what kind of lyrics Ricchan would write."

"Besides, I didn't talk to anyone after my last text. Mio might already have something."

"Well, we can't depend on her all the time."

"And not on this one, either," Ritsu said, jerking an accusatory thumb in Yui's direction. "Ever."

"Te-he..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mio asked as the door burst open.

Ritsu jumped in her seat. "Woah! You're fast."

"Really? I didn't take that long." Mio walked over to Azusa's seat and laid the wet towel over the back of her neck. "Azusa...?"

"Mio, were you able to write any song lyrics last night?" asked Mugi.

"Ah? Oh, no," she murmured sheepishly. She turned back to Azusa. "This doesn't look good."

"Azunyan..." Yui said, frowning. She walked over to Azusa and pet her head. "Are you OK?"

"She isn't talking," Mio said anxiously. "Maybe we should bring her to the nurse."

"Pah! It can't be that bad!" Ritsu jumped over to Azusa. "Say, what really annoys her...?"

"Oh, oh, let me try!" Yui took the wet towel from Azusa's neck and dragged her upright.

"Her face is really red," Ritsu observed.

Yui folded the wet towel over Azusa's forehead. "This isn't as cold anymore."

"I'll go get some ice water..." Mio said, but Mugi interrupted her.

"Allow me," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; you shouldn't have to get up again."

"Well...OK." Mio watched her leave.

Well, Mugi was just strange like that sometimes.

"She wants you to bond with Azusa," Ritsu suggested.

"What?"

"I think she's actually really sick," said Yui.

"That's why I've been saying! Someone bring her to the nurse already—oh, never mind, I'll go get her." Mio stood up, but Ritsu pulled on her sleeve. "What!"

"Mio, staaay!" Ritsu whined.

"Look at her! It's like she can't even talk!"

"But..."

"Ritsu, let go!"

"Buuut...!"

"What are you doing? Do you want her to get worse?"

Yui sighed as she stared at Azusa's blank, red face. "Jeez, what else can we do?"

"I'm back!" Mugi announced, carrying a bucket full of ice water.

"Woah!" said Ritsu. "That's huge!"

"It'll stay cold longer."

Yui scrutinized her empty juice cup. "Hmm..."

"Ah, let me put this in here, then," said Mio, taking the towel and dipping it in.

"No, no!" intercepted Yui. "I have a better idea!"

"Huh?"

Yui filled her cup with ice water and then splashed it on Azusa's face.

"Yui!" scolded Mio.

"Kyaaa!" squealed Azusa, jumping up.

"Hey, it worked!" chirped Yui. She tackled Azusa. "Azunyan, you're alive!"

"I..." Azusa shook her soaking head, and her pigtails flew along with it, scattering beads of water. "I'm sorry. I must've fainted from the heat." She stared at her four upperclassmen for a moment, and then frowned. "Wait, how come no one did anything!"

"I tried, but Ritsu wouldn't let go of my arm!"

"But everything worked out in the end, didn't it, Mio?" asked Ritsu.

"And if it didn't?"

"I think I should go home early today," said Azusa.

"Yes, please get some rest," said Mugi.

"Should you get someone to go with you?" asked Mio.

"No, I think I'll be fine by myself."

Yui's eyes were shining. "Are you sure, Azunyan?"

"Uh...yeah."

Yui leaned in. "Are you _sure_ you're sure?"

Azusa leaned back, but just a little. "Yeaaah..."

"But it's no fun if Azunyan isn't with us!" Yui whined.

"It's not like we're getting anything done anyway," said Mio.

"That's true," agreed Mugi.

"Plus what if you faint again?" said Yui.

"I don't think that's going to happen, though," replied Azusa.

"Can I please come with you?"

"But your house isn't on the way..."

"I'll take the train back!"

Azusa sighed. "OK."

"Yay!" Yui hugged Azusa.

Ritsu and Mio glanced—or were they glaring—at Mugi.

"What's the verdict?" Mio asked Ritsu, while Mugi remained amorously oblivious.

"Negative, Commander," responded Ritsu, holding an invisible two-way radio to her mouth. "The target has not changed. One bit."

_Oh, Mugi, whatever would we do without you?_

_

* * *

_**A/N**: Annnd the writing continues to be dialog-heavy and entirely aimless. Will Yui and Azusa confess their true feelings for each other? Will the girls ever stop being distracted enough to stay on topic? And most importantly, will Mio be able to write saccharine song lyrics ever again?! Tune in whenever for the next exciting installment of _Like Marshmallows_!


	3. Drama

The next morning, Mugi asked Yui about Azusa.

"Mm!" Yui blinked at her question. "Well...I guess something did happen," she mumbled indistinctly.

"Huh?"

"But Azunyan was all right, so everything was fine! She might still be a little sick, though."

"Ah, that's good to know."

* * *

After school, in the clubroom, Mugi, the first to arrive, found a note slipped under the door signed by Azusa.

"Oh. She left early." Mugi frowned. Hopefully this didn't mean the fever was worsening.

"Hey! Mugi!" called Ritsu.

Mugi turned around to see the door burst open. Ritsu came in, with Yui following suit.

"Hello Ricchan, Yui. What is it?"

"What do you say instead of a performance this year, we do a play?"

"A play?"

"A play?" Mio echoed, walking in behind the two girls. "We're not the drama club." She looked around. "Is Azusa late?"

"Oh," Mugi held up her note, "she's not coming today."

"Oh." Mio looked worried. "I hope she feels better soon."

Ritsu turned to Yui, who looked anxious. "Yui...?"

"Huh? Me? It's not like I did anything or anything!"

"Yui..." Ritsu said, frowning in suspicion. "What did you do?"

Mio and Mugi turned around to look at them.

"I really didn't do anything, though!" said Yui.

"You're acting really suspicious," said Ritsu. "How are we supposed to know?"

"She wouldn't make a very good actress," commented Mugi.

"Ah!" said Ritsu. "That's right! Say, Mio, why don't we do a play instead of a live performance?"

"We're not actors," Mio deadpanned. "Why?"

"'Cause it's cool! Think about it: for a year, we could be the Light Drama Club instead of the Light Music Club!"

"But I don't want to act..."

"What are you talking about? You're gonna be our lead actress!"

"Me?" Mio squeaked. "No way!"

Ritsu threw her arm around Mio's neck and grinned. "Think about how many people will come watch you..."

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

Ritsu stretched her arms and whispered in Mio's ear, "The stage lights, the people, your lines..." She suddenly took her arm off of Mio and gasped. "It could a musical! Hm, but I don't understand what kind of musical we could make with your lyrics..."

"I've always wanted to be in a play!" said Yui.

"Then you be the lead!" said Ritsu, thrusting her pointer finger Yui's way. "I'm the director. And Mio, since you're bad at acting anyway, you can be lights."

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief.

"Actually, you're the only reason anyone will be watching. So you're co-starring with Yui."

"No, I'm not!"

"Stage lights and special effects will be Mugi."

"Oh?" Mugi asked. "What kind of musical?"

"A rock opera, of course!"

"Cool!" said Yui. "What's a rock opera?"

"Isn't that an album with songs that form a coherent story?" said Mugi.

"You're like a dictionary," Ritsu mused aloud.

"So it's basically a musical with rock," said Mio. She paused. "Wait, it's not like I'm going to agree to this!"

"So you're not going to write the lyrics, Mio?"

"No."

"Then who will?" Ritsu looked around. "Oh, right, might as well break out those lyrics."

"But Ricchan hasn't written any," said Mugi.

"I don't want to," Ritsu reasoned. "I shouldn't have to."

"Really?" asked Yui. "Oh, and Azunyan isn't here today, either."

"And I wasn't thinking about them yesterday," said Mio. "We'd only have two to compare. Let's just do it later."

"If Mio could just get her muse back, we wouldn't have to think about this," Ritsu grumbled.

"Do you miss her lyrics?" Mugi asked sweetly.

"No!"

"Ah, but I do," said Yui. "They're so cute."

Mio visibly reddened.

"Mio! Write some lyrics for us!"

"I'll try! I mean...it's just that I've been so stressed lately. We are third-years, after all."

"Don't remind me," groaned Ritsu.

"If you don't graduate, you'll be able to stay in the club longer," Mio teased.

"Hey, maybe that's not a bad idea..."

"I didn't mean it!"

"And to think, Azusa's going to be club president once we all leave," said Ritsu. "She's going to be lonely."

Yui frowned. "That's right. We should do something special for her at the end of the year."

Ritsu glared at her. "Seriously, what happened?"

"What happened where?"

"Gah," Ritsu smacked the table, "when you brought her home! Stop acting so suspicious; you're driving me nuts."

"Oh, I'd like to hear this as well," said Mugi.

"Why are you two so eager?" asked Mio.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you what happened..."

* * *

That same morning, Ui greeted Azusa in their classroom.

"How are you feeling, Azusa? My sister was worried sick about you. She came home late last night talking about how she had to take care of you..."

"T-take care..." Azusa muttered indistinctly.

Ui cocked her head. "What happened to you?"

"I caught a fever in the clubroom somehow. Yui offered to take me home."

"I see. But, did she stay over for a while?"

"Yeah, for a little while. But..."

Ui looked genuinely curious. "Well, you don't have to say anything about it. Then again, Yui didn't say anything about it, either."

"Well..." Azusa frowned. "It's not that I don't mind talking about it... It was just—"

The bell for class rang loud and shrill.

"I won't pressure you or anything," Ui chuckled. "Though, to tell the truth, you both looked pretty tired."

"I'm just a little sick..."

* * *

**A/N**: There was a stupid Japanese joke I wanted to include along with the Light Drama/Light Music Club bit. Keiongakubu is "Light Music Club" in Japanese, while Keiengekibu would be "Light Drama Club," which I don't think actually exists. They sound similar, which is the stupid joke part. There was also supposed to be a "light drama/heavy drama" joke, too, but I couldn't find anywhere to put it.

Jokes aside, make sure you pay attention to the title of Chapter 4, if I ever write it. Might clear up a little confusion...


End file.
